1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, an information processing system, an information processing method, and an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of an apparatus such as an image forming apparatus has an application program interface (API) as an interface enabling various resources related to the apparatus to be used through a network.